What Ino calls 'Hollows'
by SnowyWolfe
Summary: This IS mainly a SasuIno story it starts with oooh! Sasuke's back but there's so many twists I have a sneak peak of my new story at the end tell me if its good. There is definiton of what Ino calls a Hollow. It turns into a sexy mystery in ch.2. rating T-


"Yeah, it's that time again; Ibiki wants me to get this place-eh, hospital checked out

F.Y.I: BE FORE YOU READ THIS: this chapter contains nothing that is above TV 14 type things mild romance between Sasuke and Ino all review is welcome and if you don't want to then okay. I accept all requests and will try to put them up the way you want it to so explain in detail what you wish. If there's anything you find inappropriate I will take it out for you I will try to do better each time.

SASUKE'S BACK 7 YEARS FASTFORWARD.

"Yeah, it's that time again; Ibiki wants me to get this place-eh, hospital checked out. All I desire to know is what it has to do with enhancing my spy and interrogation skills." Ino said previous to letting out a sigh of how absurdly irrelevant it was to interrogations and spying and her favorite choosing a punishment and torture.

"Maybe she wanted a day off from you, I know I personally would like that." Sakura said joking

"Ha. Freaking ha." Ino said tilting her head to add a faking smile before immediately shutting it down to a frown. Because of the comment she immaturely without looking put the beds as 'unattended to'.

"You know she only wants to get dirt on Hokage-Sama, if this place is not perfect." Sakura said handing her a clipboard of all the things that would be checked.

"Naruto is taking me out to eat ramen, (Ino's eye brows lift up in anger) don't worry, it's no date he's dating Hinata still I know. I don't have that kind of feelings for him." Sakura said when Ino was going to yell her.

"I wasn't gonna say anything like that," Ino lied, "Why is he doing that for?" She then asked

"Ah, not much a bet, anyways…" Sakura said trailing her 's' as if she was going to say something about something important. She ran her fingers through her shoulder length hair. She blew air out with clenched teeth. Ino waited she knew it had to be big.

"Anyways what?" Ino asked after awhile checking the messy desk as disorderly.

"Meh, all I wanted to say was that anyways—why do you have to check out my desk when is a mess?" Sakura said taking off her medical over shirt. Sakura walked out halting at the door.

"Do you know what Ryuoko potion is?" Sakura asked

""It's when you have, in my case someone your interrogating and the person has no feelings what so ever they're what I call hollows all hollow inside. It gives them emotions so you can break them. Why?" Ino asked not looking at her checking something off sitting down in front of the computer opening files.

"No real reason." Sakura said with a I-know-something-you-don't-know kind of smile as Ino was about to say something

"Hey pig, clothing shop 4:00 on the dot you don't come you buy me dinner everyday for a month you can't make dinner 150 bucks for dinner." Sakura smirked as she briefly looked down the hall.

"So that's how you get everything for free you sucker people into it. Sincerely, when's the last time you actually _paid_ for something?" Ino asked shaking her head.

"Whenever Neji catches me in my word," Sakura said whenever he would she'd pout about it and try making it so he doesn't. He rarely spoke with her only once every two months when Lee had to go somewhere when he promised Sakura something and Neji didn't have anything to do which was scarce because his girlfriend Temari usually kept him busy as did Tayuya with Shikamaru. Neji was the only one so far bedside's Ino once in a long while.

"Brace yourself." Sakura said heading out.

"Brace myself? What's that suppose ta—"Ino said before she cut herself off at who walked in her mouth and her clipboard fell. She could hardly breath she turned around away from him, away from Sasuke.

"Your still saying 'ta' when your suppose to say 'to'. Hn, you're just as dim-wittedly unintelligent hill-billy as I originally thought you were going to be, that is if not more." Sasuke said alittle bit too coldly as if to insult her by putting salt on a wound. (Ino used have a problem with that but now it's only sometimes.)

"So? What does it have to do with you?" Ino said harshly instead of being happy as she was originally was,

He shoved a scroll at her pressing it hard against her making her wince a bit. She opened it read it then tossed it on the nearby resting bed. Sasuke showed no emotion if he had she'd be strangled or stab with a growl hissing though clenched teeth.

"That's retarded I don't believe you. You're not funny okay? Go be emo or something." She said trying to be as he was.

"Whatever, the question poking my brain is how you truly believe you have friends but won't believe me. I understand 7 years pasted trust went down but I don't even know the Hokage's signature well enough to copy it with the Sharingan its Sharingan-proof. Just ask Lady Tsunade if you don't believe me." He said with an even voice and icily colder than before.

"What is your beef? What do you have against me that you insult me in every thing you say?" She asked calmly she had learned to do that when interrogating she also learned coldness but not remotely as cold—no understatement-not even beginning the acres of cold past than she was. She was incredibly cold colder than the world has even ever seen she was the best too and it never failed to not work. Once she threatened to kill a grown man twice her size with leveled words.

He looked questionably at her.

"What is your beef?" She repeated looking at him. He still said nothing not because he had nothing to say.

"Beef?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, what's your deal? What do you have against me?" She asked more clearly. Then it dawned on her just when he was gonna say something.

"You don't know what beef is?" She asked with laughter that she had to hold back.

"They don't use those words in the sound village so shut up, (He then turned the tables) what does impertinent mean?" He said with a mocking smirk.

"I've got work to do." She said turning around checking most of the stuff she didn't even look at as 'perfect' blushing at her not knowing the word that she was going to search up in the dictionary.

Sasuke chuckled maliciously taking the scroll. Ino wrote down where her house that was still her father's for the mission or—eh, _task_ she had to do…make sure Sasuke is comfortable and show him around to new things, basically his assistant to new traditions and festivals and she had to be on every mission he had to tell him new things and make him happy.

"Why does Hokage-Sama want _you_ of all people comfortable, should be the other way around." Ino huffed and then added a painful cry of 'why me?'

"Because I paid 23 million dollars in repair and schools and what ever else to Kanoha. And forty thousand on her gambling." Sasuke said

Ino turned around leaning her elbows on the counter.

"You know I had respect for you when you told me you donated but when you mentioned her forty thousand on gambling it fell as if it was never there." Ino said turning back around.

"Too bad hn?" He said without complete care, honestly not an ounce.

"You know what?!" Ino hissed angrily turned back around.

"No, you know what—I control you for the next whatever time I say I'm comfortable and you can stop but until then unfortunately I have to live with a dirty muddy pig with no manners. But the good side is you do whatever I say when I say it! And I have the right to reprimand you but not kill you ask Tsunade. So you'll be close to dead in a second you don't change your tone and attitude." Sasuke said getting dangerously close with the curse mark creeping over her body. Ino's eyes widened but thanks to years of torture and interrogations she kept a straight face but she was all messed up inside. She was literally knocked out by how scared mindless she was.

When Ino woke she got up in a strange condo all glass windows expensive gold panel white doors with diamond shaped door handles, with a huge plasma HD TV and an HUGE double door glass refrigerator with silver handles. It was a massive condo that just had to be a mansion but wasn't. She heard someone retching what sounded to be their guts.

"Ino what is this?" Sasuke asked with throw up dripping from his mouth he held a bottle marked 'power aid' it looked like a very convincing energy drink knock off. Ino got off the leather couch which was fine white and went around the glass coffee table. She picked the bottle Ino smelled the inside then shook it as it changed to its original color.

"Ryuoko potion it can be changed to look like soda or and energy drink with a special justsu its to give people who don't have feelings or don't show them emotions. I'm in the interrogation and torture leader and head of the spy unit of it. It's to help break people." Ino said a smile almost emerged.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said walking away

"Did you drink any?" She asked playfully following him like a fan girl.

"Yes, Sakura gave some from a vending machine when she came back she was shaking it and told me it was the new shake up power aid." Sasuke said stopping temporarily before walking off again.

"Hm…why does Sakura want to kill you? Did you know that it kills?" Ino asked switching to totally serious. Sasuke stopped and turned around her tried to study her eyes but she dulled them sadly.

"Hn." Was all he said as a test but Ino didn't catch it. He started to walk away Ino glomped his arm teasingly walking in front of him to face him.

"I was kidding." She said softly hugging him forgiving for him early for what happened earlier it Ryuoko potion triggers and altars emotion so that they easily show emotions and often don't act like they would if they didn't then usually forget what it felt to have feelings. It was almost impossible to get it for safety reasons, but she had a very large supply.

'_Sakura must've stole it when she "visited me just for the heck of it" heck of it my ass.' _ Ino said in her mind. Sasuke didn't oppose the hug but didn't hug her back. She felt very, very playful and as if she was twelve again. After awhile of practically getting high off of expensive cologne and his personal scent that smelled better than anything in the world better than Mikatas (The best smelling flower in the world) in the flower-addictive part of the Grass Village Mikatas are better than the ones anywhere else because that takes such good care of it so well so it has its own fragrance. Soon Sasuke made her let go by pressing down on her forearms. Sasuke only had one bed so he went out to get another in his guest room. This was better than his room it had plasma on the wall blue-ray mega screen 86 inch TV like the one in the living room. And a laptop.

"Honestly I could really like this place!" Ino said falling into the purple soft cushion and the bed that sank into your body shape. Ino grinned falling asleep.

Next morning:

Sasuke turned over in his bed and saw Ino in it. Sasuke opened his eyes even though it widened he didn't say a word.

"Hn." Was all he said slightly moving her over more even though he had a safe distance away.

Even though it was 2 am Sasuke was up once his eyes were open he couldn't go back to bed. Sasuke stared at her until she woke up ten minutes later.

"You wake up early." Sasuke said when Ino got ready for work.

"Yes and you practically sleep naked." Ino said giggling.

Sasuke almost rolled his eyes at her immaturity. He sighed as she took 4 hours to get ready. Sasuke watched Ino from bed run around with pins in her mouth for her hair fresh socks and in a towel.

"Sweater with miniskirt?" Ino asked holding a purple

"Do you want the people you interrogate horny?" Sasuke asked

"Your right I guess." Ino said kind of disappointed.

"Do you like it though?" She asked

"It's okay." Sasuke asked then he noticed something Ino's stuff was everywhere neat, but ever where none the less.

"When did you—" Sasuke started

"When you fell asleep." Ino said

"I forgot to tell you yesterday—" Sasuke started (He was going to tell her that he was comfortable) then he looked at the calendar it had been filled out some of the things hadn't changed, St.Patricks day, the march festival, the Grass Village's anniversary, blah, blah, blah birthdays, and most of the rest he never heard of.

"I'll tell you all about those new holidays!" Ino said grabbing the calendar Sasuke sat up but then wish he hadn't because Ino jumped into his lap.

"This day is a new tradition Naruto saved the banker's daughter of the Green Village which has a lot of rich people (Hence green for money) so they were so glad that the richest and nicest leader of the Village's best person's daughter was saved they named a day for ramen and Naruto drags all of us there each year even Kiba who hates ramen and Neji and Shino! Sakura goes for the free stuff and food and Lee goes cuz Sakura goes." Ino explained.

After awhile Sasuke got sick of traditions mainly being started by Naruto but it seemed like more since Sasuke paid attention to it all of the 9 traditions he broke it (It was made out of glass) the calendar.

"Hey! That was the nicest calendar I've ever—" Ino started.

"Well if you weren't so poor or you and your father dumb you'd be rich. I hate you and that retarded manic freak blonde Neanderthal you two are perfect for each other you act the same." Sasuke said (No he didn't take Ryuoko Potion) calmly yet bitter with anger.

"What?! Why did you say that you jerk!?" Ino yelled Sasuke pushed her off of him.

"I said it because it's true! I saw you with him yesterday! Perfect couple." He said in resentment.

"You're so unapproachable and creepy it's scary! You're scary! And a loser whose jealous of Naruto how pathetic! You're the worst!" Ino said getting out of bed then left.

Sasuke stood quietly next to Kiba, looking straight at Ino through the one-way glass in her interrogation and torture room.

"This your_ LAST _chance, Yukitaki! Tell me you accomplice and your boss or I _swear _you won't be able to walk for the rest of your life and you'd be lucky to hear or even _see_ anymore." Ino said her hands on the table. The man didn't speak she pounded her fists on the table so hard it broke in half and the light at the top dangled side to side.

"_I_ swear Ino's gonna end up killing somebody someday if not this guy." Kiba said to Sasuke who had his arms crossed.

"Why did you come back after seven years? I hear in the Sound Village you can drink at 10 1/2 I'd never leave that place!" Kiba said with a huge toothy grin that if was any wider it would be off his face.

"Kiba how old are you?" Sasuke asked completely unemotional.

"19 going to be twenty this June why?" Kiba asked

"Oh your nineteen, then why act the same way since I left when you were 12?" Sasuke asked

"Well, uh, um, well because—" Kiba started

"Rhetorical question." Sasuke said

"Yeah, rhetorical. Yup, it was rhetorical, totally, yeah, I knew that. But the reason I—" Kiba said nervously.

"Do you even know what a rhetorical question is?" Sasuke asked sighing.

"Yeah of course why would you think I don't?" Kiba asked before throwing up because of the intense anxiety.

'_Sasuke Uchiha is really hard to talk to! How does Naruto do it and stay happy? How is Sakura and Lee calm around him? Even Naruto! He's so intimidating!' _ Kiba said in his head.

"I don't mean to be." Sasuke said as if he read his mind.

Kiba froze.

"I don't mean to be so…unapproachable or scary or um, creepy or even jerk or the worst or pathetic or a loser." Sasuke said still thinking of what Ino had said this morning saying what he wanted to say to Ino.

"_You're so unapproachable and creepy it's scary! You're scary! And a loser whose jealous of Naruto how pathetic! You're the worst!" _

"What? Um…okay?" Kiba said weirded out.

"Ino and I had a fight." Sasuke said looking at her.

"Oh, okay." Kiba said trying to relax and be calm.

"Where would you take a girl like Ino?" Sasuke asked.

"Izuchi's!! Definitely it's the best way and place to apologize! It has the best food though expensive once I used up 8,000 dollars on the place just to apologize to Sakura who I didn't realize forgave me the week before." Kiba said pissed off.

"Money is no object." Sasuke said

"Is she really angry?" Kiba asked

"I said some really bad things, so yes, she is." Sasuke said

Suddenly they heard a gun shot.

"I'll shot you in the same arm again you don't tell me and don't expect medical help. Ibiki told me to kill you but I will only put you in prison not more than 25 years." Ino said

"Sorry but prison isn't for me." The man said not being rude.

Ino's eye twitched by the comment.

"Fine. You tell me boss and accomplice I won't send you to jail." Ino said turning on the recorder and sliding it to him.

"Izuko is my accomplice and JuriJuri my boss's nick name but his real name is Juriju, he often repeats things, mostly too much and he's not that smart that's why he hired us. I'll give you any information you want so you'll be able to tell him apart from everyone else in the rain village he never leaves his house he has a permanent blue mark on his chin he says "Pakkura." Often and after most sentences." The man said clearly into the recorder Ino could tell he was saying the truth.

"Okay I believe you thank you, you won't be charged by me. Kiba call ANBU." Ino said 2 ANBU black ops came in carrying him away including Kiba who was ANBU.

"Hey! You said!" The man said

"On the contrary, I said _I_ wouldn't, and I won't. Your not in trouble I just want the ANBU to take you some where utterly untraceable so your boss and accomplice can't get to you. You'll go under major witness protection you'll change your name and have a face and sex change." Ino said the man's head went down.

"My father and family will be ashamed even more if I have a sex change even worse than running away." The man said nearly crying.

"I'll make sure they'll never find out. You won't have a sex change but you'll have a Mohawk and your hair color will be changed along with you'll be tan. There you're happy, I have information, people will be saved, don't you feel good inside? Everyone's happy." Ino said leaving.

"You're a whole different person in that room." Sasuke said.

"I know, I have to be." Ino smiled.

Sasuke didn't expect her to answer or even _look_ at him he was shocked when she _smiled._

"I apologize about my behavior earlier it was childish and dumb, I feel stupid." Sasuke said bowing.

Ino smiled kissing his cheek when he came up. He didn't blush but he did tell her he was taking her out he jumped on him kissing his lips. He held her up by her the bottom of her thigh. He backed her up into a wall luckily Kiba left when Ino came in to leave them alone praying Ino wouldn't kill the poor guy. Ino stare bore into his eyes as he soften his eyes and kissed her putting her on top of the table behind her Ino was shorter than him but only by an inch and two centimeters. She held his face in her hands sliding her tongue into his mouth. Sasuke tasted mint grape purple her favorite, his eyes widened but not by too much. Her hands went into his jet black hair he licked the bottom of her teeth gliding it across. When they heard Sakura's voice in the distance Ino opened the blinds to see her then waved Sasuke put her down then left.

"5:16 sharp tomorrow I will teach you what I've learned then we'll have dinner." Sasuke said

"Okay." Ino smiled.

Sakura grinned widened when she saw Ino

"You weren't there." Sakura said singing.

"Uh….oh….CRAP! Fine, here's 150." Ino said handing her the money.

"Thank-you!" Sakura sang more.

"You're—" Ino started

"Bye!" Sakura said dashing out.

2:11:

Ino came by Sakura's place and heard rustling and moaning. Ino smirked and knew it was Sakura's voice so she picked the lock and went in. She saw Sakura push Lee off of her she and him were naked Ino screamed wishing with all her might she never saw that.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!" Ino screamed at them dashing out running back to her job to get a-forget-this potion. It erases Images not information. After she took it Sakura rushed in her clothes backwards and messed up.

"EW!" Ino said

"Shhhhh! You can't tell _anyone!_" Sakura said quietly.

"I won't if I don't have to pay you dinner for the rest of the month." Ino said

"Okay, good." Sakura said

Next Chappy: Playing with fire.

Sneak Peak of my New Story:

F.Y.I: This is gonna be when there were 12. Anyways…..I do NOT own Naruto or any of its characters residing in this chapter. This is not complete fiction but most of it is. Pretend with me they were all good friends. There is a lot of Ninja Terms in this chapter I will provide the meanings to all words. Same things apply in all chapters. F.Y.I: BE FORE YOU READ THIS: this chapter contains nothing that is above TV 14 type things mild romance between Sasuke and Ino all review is welcome and if you don't want to then okay. I accept all requests and will try to put them up the way you want it to so explain in detail what you wish. If there's anything you find inappropriate I will take it out for you I will try to do better each time.

Hollows ch.2

FEAR ITSELF

"Aren't you going to put on _yoroi_?" Sasuke asked. (_Yoroi_: Armor)

"Me? How about you I'm _a lot_ stronger than my 12 year old self." Ino asked

"Let's fight." Ino said

"I didn't mean we were going to fight--!" Sasuke said dodging a fast coming kunai.

"Fine! We'll fight!! But I really don't expect--!" Sasuke said jumping back at her using ninja tools he had never seen before. He threw a smoke bomb in her face to give him a chance to hide.

"Whoa!" Naruto, Kankoro, Temari, Lee, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Neji and Choji said at the same time.

"Can we play? It can be a Naruto show down!" Naruto ginned with a huge grin

Angered by his cockiness they almost bashed him in the head playfully but then Ino was the first to say okay.

"Smile!" Ino said taking a picture with her cell phone.

"Why?" Sakura asked glomping Sasuke's arm.

"_Because_ most likely everyone will be disfigured by the end of this." Ino said playfully with a huge smile.

"Okay, pig, but I think you already are." Sakura said

"Ha, ha, HA, alright let's get this down." Ino said smiling.

"Shino, Neji and Shikamaru said they would be judges on this. Winner will get a free dinner!" Ino said pointing to them with her hands.

"Rules:

You _can't_ kill each other that's the most important thing or hurt each other because it affects missions." Shikamaru said

"2. You can set traps or leads or give hints to help yourself and you can trick people." Shino said

"3. You can set people up or frame to get yourself ahead; I suggest you take the weakest out first." Neji said

"Also each person will get a ribbon you will try to steal it you will need _everyone's_." Shikamaru said

"_Tabidatsu!_" Ino said (_Tabidatsu:_ 'Set Out' The first phrase in a mission its starting like spread out or here it begins.) Like in speed races with a checkered flag that she swung down that also had smoke that guided them to hide. Choji as bait working an alliance with him and Naruto. Suddenly people teams Tenten, Kankoro, and Sakura, then Sasuke, Temari, and Lee.

Ino being the leader motioned Naruto to "attack" Choji because she knew Sakura would take the chance to get Ino with the two distracted she thought she was weak without help. Ino faked not knowing she was coming nearer she timed it perfectly she jumped when Sakura was going to stab her down with a _Hidake_. (_Hidake_: A short bamboo stick filled with hardened molted lava dry gunpowder. Sometimes people can never get it off you can just put regular gun powder or make it harder OUCH!! Or whatever else.) and when she jumped Naruto and Choji attacked her at the same time. That took Tenten and Kankoro's attention as Ino stole theirs.

"One thing else you can steal yours back." Shikamaru added

Tenten and Kankoro didn't even know theirs got stolen while Ino was keeping her team and Tenten's team busy Temari and Sasuke made a trap while Lee covered them by whirl winding around them to pick up dust no one even noticed.

"Ha, ha, Ino's doing all the work for us." Temari said laughing.

Kankoro noticed Tenten's ribbon was gone when he told her she told his was missing as well. They immediately turned to Ino who smartly enough hid it not on her but Naruto and Choji.

"Naruto, Tenten is getting suspicious of me do a _Bunraku_." (_Bunraku._: A puppet theater) Ino order pushing him into the middle of the way. Ino purposely acted as if she had no idea what he was doing and she knew the first thing they would think was doing was using a diversion. Sasuke covered Temari by using Sharingan to make sure no one got close to her until it was finished. For some reason everyone was drawn to his puppet show. After everyone saw Ino was "Confused" and "Didn't want their ribbons because it wasn't a distraction" Ino stole everyone's and won. Everyone had to pitch in their own money to take her and Naruto to the most expensive restaurant in Kanoha _then _had to order her the most expensive dinner and dessert. (Choji had to go to a ramen shop they made sure of that. No waaaaaaaay they'd pay for him!!)

"Ah! That was the best 789.97 dinner/dessert I ever had!" Ino and Naruto said burping.

They then had a sleepover at Naruto's apartment.

Choji brang food, Ino music, Sakura beauty stuff, Neji ninja gear, Lee work out videos and things (unfortunately everyone had an hour to do what they wanted everyone to do so that's gonna be one _hell_ of an hour.), Temari brought "air conditioning" from all the heat.


End file.
